WarioWare: Twisted!
|lajityyppi = Toiminta, ongelmanratkaisu |ikäluokitus = ESRB: E''' - Everyone |pelimuoto = Yksinpeli |jakelualusta = Game Boy Advancen pelikasetti |ohjaustapa = GBA:n kallistelu }} ''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (tunnettu Japanissa nimellä まわるメイド イン ワリオ '''Mawaru Meido in Wario, sanatarkasti "Pyöriminen Warion tapaan") on kolmas peli WarioWare-pelisarjassa. Se on yksi ainoista Game Boy Advancen peleistä, joka käyttää liikkeentunnistinta, toisena esimerkkinä Yoshi's Universal Gravitation. Se sattuu myös olemaan toinen kahdesta ainoasta tärinätoimintoa hyödyntävästä GBA:n pelistä (toinen on Drill Dozer). Pelin pääelementtinä toimii Game Boy Advancen liikutteleminen perinteisen nappuloiden painamisen sijaan. Tätä pelitapaa on hyödynnetään pelin laajassa hulvattomien mikropelien valikoimassa, mukaan lukien mikropelit, joissa pelaajan on ohjattava Wariota kääntelemällä GBA:ta siihen suuntaan, johon hänen on mentävä. Peliä ei ole julkaistu Euroopassa, vaikka niin alun perin ilmoitettiinkin. Tarina Eräänä päivänä Wario oli pelaamassa Game Boy Advancellaan. Kun hänen pelihahmonsa kuolee, hän heittää pelilaitteen suutuksissaan päin seinää, jolloin laite rikkoutuu. Kauhuissaan hän vie sen ystävälleen tri Crygorille korjattavaksi. Tri Crygor laittaa GBA:n vastikään valmiiksi saatuun laitteeseensa, Gravitatoriin, joka luo pelikoneesta uuden, hiukan alkuperäistä Game Boy Advancea muistuttavan laitteen. Wario huomaa, että hänen on käänneltävä uutta pelilaitetta saadakseen pelihahmon liikkumaan. Pian sen jälkeen, kun Wario on oppinut käyttämään uutta konetta, Mona ja 9-Volt tulevat käymään, ja päättävät kokeilla kojetta myös itse. He pitävät siitä kovasti, ja tästä Wario saa idean. Hän voi markkinoida tätä uutta esinettä ja tehdä sillä miljoonia myymällä sitä. Mikropelit 'Mikropelitasot' Mikropelitasot ovat mikropeleistä koostuvia kokoelmia. Seuraavassa luettelossa on listattu kaikki mikropelitasot. Fronkin mikropelit esiintyvät satunnaisesti muiden mikropelitasojen aikana. Fronkilla ei ole omaa tasoa. Luettelo avattavista matkamuistoista (Souvenirs) 'Records (äänitteet)' *Mona Pizza *Pizza Dinosaur *Skyway Highway *One Step at a Time *Jimmy's Night *Nose Dive *Taxi Sonata *Dribble & Spitz *Basic Training *Bright Idea Boogie *NES Remix *Wario de Mambo *Vision *Super Mario Bros. *Metroid *Balloon Fight *Wrecking Crew *Kid Icarus 'Instruments (soittimet)' *Glissando Piano *Piano *Player Piano 1 *Player Piano 2 *Violin *Rhythm Hammer *Bell *Twist Drum *Maracas *Oinker *Guitar *Drum Kit *Wario Fan *Mona Fan *Jimmy Fan *Kat Fan *Ana Fan *Dribble Fan *Spitz Fan *Cygor Fan *Orbulon Fan *9-Volt Fan *18-Volt Fan *Wario-Man Fan 'Figurines (pienoispatsaat)' *King *Teen Idol *Teddy Bear *Bald Guy *Mountain Climber *Giraffe *Boy *Mushroom (Vain pelin japanilaisessa versiossa) *Yoga Man *Wario *Mona *Jimmy *Kat *Ana *Dribble *Spitz *Dr. Crygor *Orbulon *9-Volt *18-Volt *Wario-Man 'Games (pelit)' *Spitz Hockey *Ana Hockey *Unfair Hockey *Eternal Wario Hockey *Wario Bike *Apple Assault *Cyclone Shuffle *Astro Boomerang! *Stabs in the Dark *Half-Pipe *Pushover *Divider Conquer *Mega Micro Golf *Pillow Fight *Staying Asheep *Ski Jumping *Sew Hard *Batting Practice *Mewtroid *PYORO R *WarioWare: Twisted! 'Doodads (tilpehöörit)' *Clock *Globe *Fortune Cookie *Planetarium *Protactor *Minuteglass *Ramen Timer *Egg Timer *Seismockgraph *Love Tester *Lie Detector *Timer 'Toys (lelut)' *Spring Kaleidoscope *Summer Kaleidoscope *Autumn Kaleidoscope *Winter Kaleidoscope *Love Kaleidoscope *Sad Kaleidoscope *Snake Charmer *Police Car *Robots *Face It! *Pool Break *Snow Globe *Bouncy Ball *Top *Woodpecker *Pizza Music Box *Wario Lightwand *Mona Lightwand *Jimmy Lightwand *Kat Lightwand *Ana Lightwand *Dribble Lightwand *Spitz Lightwand *Dr. Crygor Lightwand *Orbulon Lightwand *9-Volt Lightwand *18-Volt Lightwand *Wario-Man Lightwand 'Other (muut)' *Carrot Grater *Big Carrot Grater *Slice of Cake *Cake Grater *Sedan Grater *SUV Grater *Clean Sweep *Garden Gnome *Wet Dog *Student *Pet Hamster *Seasonings *Towel *Pet Cat *Telephone *Radio *Mochitsuki Set (Vain japanilaisessa versiossa) *Credits Euroopan julkaisu Vuonna 2005, kun peli julkaistiin Australiassa sekä Amerikassa, Nintendo ilmoitti pelin julkaistavan myöhemmin myös Euroopassa. Myöhemmin he ilmoittivat, että pelin julkaisu viivästyisi, sillä pelin LGA-testaus (ikärajan määrittäminen) oli vielä meneillään. Kolme vuotta myöhemmin (vuonna 2008) Game Boy Advancen valmistus lopetettiin. Tämän jälkeen huomattiin, että pelin nettisivu oli poistettu Nintendo Europe -sivustolta. Lisäksi Super Smash Bros. Brawlin eurooppalaisversion Chronicle-osiossa Twistedin julkaisuun viitattiin lausella "Not Released" (ei julkaistu). Tämä viittaa siihen, että peli peruutettiin Euroopassa kokonaan. Näin kävi todennäköisesti sen takia, että peli ei läpäissyt LGA:n sisällöntarkastusta. Triviaa *Pelin kansikuvassa Wario pitelee käsissään Game Boy Advance SP:tä, mutta itse pelissä ei koskaan käytetä SP:tä. Sen sijaan pelin henkilöt käyttävät alkuperäistä Game Boy Advancea. *''Guinness World Record 2010 Gamer's Edition'' -kirjassa mainitaan, että Twistedissä on kaikista eniten minipelejä yhdessä videopelissä. Kaiken kaikkiaan pelissä on 223 minipeliä. de:WarioWare: Twisted! en:WarioWare: Twisted! fr:WarioWare: Twisted! it:WarioWare: Twisted! da:WarioWare: Twisted! no:WarioWare: Twisted!